The use of motorcycle helmets is now mandated by law in many jurisdictions and this trend appears likely to continue. The motorcycle helmet itself has become increasingly sophisticated in its construction. The outer shell, the protective inner lining materials and the face shield have all undergone significant design changes and improvement over the years. As a result, and for esthetic reasons as well, the motorcycle helmet is now a fairly costly item, making its care and security a matter of growing interest to the motorcyclist-owner. In addition, driver comfort and safety considerations dictate that the optical clarity of the face shield be preserved against scratching and chipping.
All of the foregoing developments and considerations call for improved means for the protection of the physical integrity of motorcycle helmets and for ways of better maintaining security against theft and loss.
The present invention presents a novel, useful and practical means for providing increased protection of motorcycle helmets against physical damage and theft when not in use.
It is sincerely believed that the present invention is deserving of a patent.